Good Credit
Good Credit is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the 7th overall episode. Plot The episode begins with Beavis and Butt-head watching The Brady Bunch and changing the lyrics. Then, Beavis shows Butt-head Tom Anderson's credit card, which he stole yesterday. Beavis suggests they burn it, but Butt-head tells him they can buy stuff with it. At the mall, the duo has a shopping cart full of stuff, then they decide to go to the pet shop. While that Tom Anderson and his wife Marcy Anderson had just arrived at a hotel. Inside the pet shop, the duo asks to buy two expensive parrots, dogs, and cats. Inside the hotel, Anderson gets mad that he can't find his credit card to pay for the hotel room. Back at the pet shop, they ask the manager if they have dead animals, and he says there are two chinchillas. After they finish buying pets, Beavis and Butt-head now have two parrots, a cockatoo, three dogs, two cats, a lizard, and a snake, all of which, costed $6,275. Then, Anderson is seen searching through his wallet for his card, but when Marcy reminds him he used his card to get out of the shed when the guys locked him out, Tom Anderson explodes. Back at home, with all of the pets everywhere, Butt-head asks what are they going to do with the pets. Beavis suggest they take them to Anderson's house, but they decide to keep two parrots because they closely resemble them and they repeat what they say. Characters *Beavis *Butt-Head *Mr. Anderson (debut) *Marcy Anderson (debut) Music Videos *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" *The Bangles - "Manic Monday" *Ramones - "Pet Sematary" *John (Cougar) Mellencamp - "Pop Singer" *Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" At least one early airing of this episode had Jane's Addiction – "Been Caught Stealing" in place of the Loverboy and Bangles videos. Gallery Screenshot 2018-10-15 at 4.49.50 PM.png|Beavis Holding Tom Anderson's Credit Card Screenshot 2018-10-15 at 4.50.28 PM.png|Dogs At The Pet Store Humping Butthead Screenshot 2018-10-15 at 4.49.22 PM.png|Beavis And Butthead Hanging Out With All The Animals They Bought Censorship The scene on the sofa in the beginning was chopped down; Beavis suggesting that they set fire to the card was cut, as well as him getting singed and Butt-Head calling him a chodesmoker. Multiple scenes of Beavis trying to burn the parrots perch with his lighter were cut though one managed to make it past the censors during the scene where the pet shop worker is bringing the dog on screen. Also, the scenes with Anderson and his wife at the front counter were shown at different times, Beavis and Butt-Head's animal spree taking their place. This is probably due to Anderson repeating the line "dammit!" so many times in one scene that they had to break it up into three segments. Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Tom Anderson appears. *Butt-head briefly has a GWAR T-shirt. This occurs in the scene in the pet store when they are walking the animals up to the cash register to pay. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Mr. Van Driessen